The Fronties
by Just Another Redshirt
Summary: The Lives of two Sisters who were in the front of the plane during the crash.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Fronties" **

Author: Yessenia Hoyos

Beta Reader: Amanda Piedra (my friend)

Type: Adventure/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters, the idea of putting a polar bear and a giant smoke monster on the same show was the writers' idea not mine.

**Summary:**

This fanfic is about two sisters that were in the back of first class of flight 815. It's about how they survived the crash and how they spent their months in the middle of the jungle. This I also put in some flashbacks to the story, and yes they will eventually meet the other survivors.

**Chapter 1**

_There is a body in the back of first class, a girl, and she is found by one of the passengers._

"Hey…hey, wake up! Sam come here and help me get her outside!"

"Place her down gently, okay good, and now get me a piece of cloth and some water."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, of course, we just need to let her sleep and she'll be alright."

'Okay…let's go back inside and see if we can find anymore survivors."

_Two hours later:_

"Hey Sammy, look, she's awake!"

Sammy runs up to her.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Can you see us?"

" Yes, I'm fine thank you."

She looks around. She couldn't believe what she saw but they were in the middle of a vast and crowded jungle. She sees the front end of the plane, the back of it was missing, and some of the passengers had put out most of the flames that had surrounded it. She saw that most of the people were okay; some only had a few minor scratches and bruises, however she did see some covered bodies, so said a small prayer for them. That then reminded her of something, and she had hoped she was wrong.

"Have you seen a girl, around two years younger than me? She has brown hair and hazel eyes, and she's fairly skinned."

"Yes, we did actually, not too long ago, if you want we can take you to her." said Sammy.

"But she's not, well you know… dead?"

"No, she's fine. She's helping us put out some of the smaller flames. She only has a few scratches and bruises. Do you want to go see her?"

"No it's all right, if she asks for me tell her I'm okay."

"No problem."

"Thanks Sam you're a big help."

"Hey it's what I do."

A man in a dark blue uniform stands on top of a large rock and tries to get everyone's attention.

"I'm going to need everyone to listen to me for one second."

The whole place goes quiet.

"Thank you. Now for anyone who hasn't seen me I am the pilot of the plane, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience this has brought to you all."

From the back of the group a beer-bellied man in a suit shouted out, " Inconvenience? Please, this sound like more of a disaster to me, if you want an apology your going to have to tell me how you got us in this mess in the first place!"

Other people began shouting as well, demanding to know what had caused this in the first place.

The pilot soon began to act very nervous, ' Now, um, please everyone if you just give me a chance to explain…"

A girl spoke from the background, "We're listening!"

Isabel turned around, "Oh my god." It was her sister Stephanie; she always tended to be the loud one of the two.

"Well you see," began the pilot, "We were at about 40,000 feet, when all of a sudden we get a call saying that they couldn't see us and that we had to turn back. Then, I guess, we hit an air pocket. Soon we lost control of the plane, the back section went off and then we landed here."

Isabel wasn't much of a talker but she had to ask, "Will we get rescued or not?"

"Well, I'm afraid to say this but while we turned, on our way to Fiji, we were 1,000 miles off course, so they are looking for us in the wrong place."

And that just flicked their switches, women began crying (including some men), others began to scream and yell going crazy at the thought of living on an island the rest of their lives.

And then came the person who had helped her while she was unconscious, Sammy.

"All right, that's it I'm going to need for everyone to just shut up for one second." Immediately everyone became silent.

"_Wow, _thought Isabel, _"I wish I could talk like that."_

"Thank you, now none of you have to go crazy or hysterical just because were going to be stuck here a while, no, that's not what's going to happen around here. We are going to have to work together in order to survive. I'm sure that there will be a group of people out there who can help us. Were just going need to be patient for a while, understood?"

Some people nodded their heads in agreement; others looked skeptical but decided to agree with anyway they need some one to tell them what to do, instead of doing it for them.

Sammy looked at the pilot and asked him, " Is there anything else we should know before hand?"

Nervously the pilot said, "Well, my co-pilot is bleeding to death and," he paused, "We have no food on our side of the plane."

"Well then, we'll have to get us some water and fruit then, won't we?"

"_Great, _thought Isabel, "_who does she think we are, Tarzans?"_

"Who do you think we are, a bunch of Tarzans?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know who that was, _"Guess great minds do think alike."_


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Fronties" **  
Author: Yessenia Hoyos (Jessie14)  
Beta MissRKO  
Type: Adventure  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters, the idea of putting a polar bear and a giant smoke monster on the same show was the writers' idea not mine.

**Note:**

Words in italics are thoughts. When there is a flashback it will be noted.

**Chapter 2**

Later during the night Isabel was laying on the ground, eating a mango  
she found by a tree. She was thinking about a conversation she had with   
Sammy. She helped Sammy with some of the injured people; she said that  
only 15 had survived. Then she asked if Isabel was with anyone one the  
plane, besides her sister.

"Well, I was with my father, but I haven't heard from him since the  
crash." Isabel replied.

"But don't you care if he's alive?" Sammy responded as a concerned  
look passed over her face.

"No, not really", said Isabel, "Why should I? He's nothing but an  
idiot. As if he cared about us."

Sammy stopped asking her questions, and soon told her that she didn't  
need any more help. But it was strange to Isabel that Sammy would only  
help certain kind of people, while the others had to fend for  
themselves. She even told some of the passengers not to bother taking  
out the dead bodies. She never even went to check on the co-pilot, but her sister told her that he was getting better, but it must have been a miracle. But what  
did it matter to Isabel, she and her sister were fine, and her father  
was nowhere near them. As long as Sammy was around they were fine.

Isabel took a look at her watch. "11 o'clock", she said aloud, "Great."

Everyone around her was sleeping peacefully, yet she was still wide-awake, and she had no idea where Sammy was. The last time she talked  
to her she had said she was going out to look for help, and she went  
alone. Now there was nothing to do except wait for someone to save  
them. She had tried to use her cell phone to make   
a call, but no avail.

"Hey Isabel," said someone behind her.

"Who was that?" Isabel replied as she looked around for the mystery  
person.

"It's me, Stephanie; now come on I have something  
to show you," she answered.

They both quietly left the small group and headed toward the plane.  
She saw that Stephanie carried a flashlight, and she wondered where she got it from, but while on the way there, Stephanie told her where she had   
found it. There were tons of luggages on the bottom of the plane completely untouched.  
Isabel then figured out that her little sister was planning to take  
some of the luggage for herself, and although she was completely  
against stealing, she thought it was okay to look for her own  
belongings.

"Hey, check this out!" Stephanie would say while rummaging through  
the luggage as she held up the object that caught her attention, or,   
"Look at this, who puts a sandwich in their bag?"

But while Stephanie was in her own world, Isabel was looking for her   
black suitcase. When she saw one similar to hers, she opened it but was  
surprised at what was in it. It was filled with hunting equipment, from  
bows and arrows, to hunting knives of all shapes and sizes. She was  
frightened out of her wits, and quickly put the suitcase back, hoping  
she wouldn't find it again, it brought too many memories flooding back  
to her.

"Oh my god, Isabel! Come quickly, you won't believe what I found!"  
Stephanie yelled out from the other side of the wreckage.

For second, she thought her sister was in danger, but when she came to  
her she was frightened again. It was a black case with a broken lock,  
and inside were a dozen guns. She couldn't believe what she was seeing,  
what kind of people were on this plane? When Isabel was younger, her  
mother would tell her stories of great adventures and how bad omens  
would appear before the heroes. She had a feeling that the same was   
happening to her.

"Why don't we get the things we need, and get out of here," said  
Isabel.

"Okay, let me just…" but just as soon has she had said that, they  
heard a high-pitched scream, followed by more yelling, coming from the camp.

"What was that?" asked Stephanie, with a frightened yet curious look on her face, "Should we go out there?"

"No, come on," said Isabel. She led her sister to the further most  
part of the plane, grabbing pieces of luggage along the way. When they  
reached the end, she told Stephanie to hide in a large duffle bag, and  
she did the same. They were both extremely quiet, and then suddenly the   
screaming and shouting died down, and all they heard were whispers:

"So, is that everyone?" it was a man's voice coming from right  
outside the plane.

"Well, there were two girls, but I think its best if we leave them   
here, he might get mad if we do anything to them." Replied a second  
person.

Isabel thought, "Is that Sammy?"

She couldn't believe it, it must have been someone else, but it sounded so much like her.

"_No, it can't be."_

After a while, everything was quiet, they must have waited 20 minutes before getting out. When they did, they got to their camp and it was completely empty, no trace of anybody. Isabel saw what was going on, and it finally hit her. With no one around them, how were they going to survive? She hated the thought of no one around her, to help her, to tell her what to do; she was a follower, not a leader.

"I can't. I can't do it…" then she fainted, and at peace, at least  
for now.


End file.
